gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Now That We Found Love
Now That We Found Love '''is a song originally by Heavy D and The Boyz. It was sung by New Directions in Retro Regionals. Lyrics '''New Directions Now that we found love, what are we gonna do with it? Now that we found love, what are we gonna do with it? Miles One two, tell me what you got, Let me slip my quarters inside your slot to hit the jackpot. Rose Rev me up, rev me up my little buttercup, We can tug sheets, snuggle up and get stuck. Evan Believe it or not, here comes the brother with glow, A struggling, bubbling, overweight lover hurt prone. Miles So what's it gonna be—me or the TV? Rose Now let me take time to set your mind and your body free, Evan So why don't you just stretch, stretch for a sec? Evan, Miles and Rose Shake me, shake me baby, baby bake me, Miles No need to fake, here I am—come on and take me, Wind your body, baby move your body. I see you slip sliding, come on now do it hottie. I'm not quite sure as to what is going down but I'm feeling hunky dory about this thing that I found. New Directions Now that we found love, what are we gonna do with it? Now that we found love, what are we gonna do with it? Now? Miles I like the way you wiggle, you don't jiggle once you jiggle, So hand over your love ‘cause it's heavy in the middle. Rose Move like a mover, She wanted to groove so I grooved her. Then she wanted to learn, so we'd be schooling, So I schooled her. New Directions Mary had a little lamb, Evan But not like this, We can waltz and turn, rumble, tumble and twist. Miles Then you think you gonna give in, Fantasies reliving, so lay down and relax. Rose Lover, my baby, baby love of my baby boy, Spread your wings so we can fly around the world. Evan When you drop me kisses, Suzy Q, You drop the bomb on me. Evan, Miles and Rose Stretch it, stretch it, flex it, flex it, Rose Gimme the permission, okey-dokey, I'll bless it, Blessing like Buddha, Buddha as the bless. You can lay down on the lover, put your head on my chest. New Directions Now that we found love, what are we gonna do with it? Now that we found love, what are we gonna do with it? Now?” Evan What can we do, what are we gonna do? Roses are red and violets are blue. Love is good and plenty if you get plenty good loving. Kiss you where you’re hot to what I got to keep you bubbling. Miles Do me right, do me right my lonesome dove, Rose Tell me one more time what is this thing called love? I'm not quite sure as to what is going down but I'm feeling hunky dory about this thing that I found. New Directions Now that we found love, what are we gonna do with it? Now that we found love, what are we gonna do with it? Now that we found love, what are we gonna do with it? Now that we found love, what are we gonna do with it? Now? Now? Now that we found love, what are we gonna do with it? Now that we found love, what are we gonna do with it? Now? Now that we found love, what are we gonna do with it?” Videos Category:Season Three Songs Category:Competition Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Songs Sung by New Directions Category:Songs Sung by Miles Larson Category:Songs Sung by Rose Mitchell Category:Songs Sung by Evan Marx Category:Songs